Brothers of Darkness
by elltrek
Summary: Percy thought he would get through his last summer at Camp Half-Blood and then go to New Rome with his girlfriend. But, with Percy's luck, the fighting is never over. The summer just started when two mysterious boys showed up. The boys are incredibly powerful; probably on the same level as Percy. Are they enemies? Are they Friends? Who knows.


**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so its probably going to suck but I'm doing it anyways. Criticism is appreciated, Flaming is not. Also, don't worry, this story starts out with one of an OC but there is going to be an equal amount of Percy and Annabeth and probably there rest of the seven and others in the story. Please review and enjoy!**

 **Amber**

"Amber, wake up!"

"Nuhhhhh"

"Seriously, Amber! Something is going on!"

"Whaaa…", I spurted out unintelligibly.

I opened my eyes to see my best friend and half-sister staring at me with wide eyes.

"Come on Amber, get up! I don't want to miss what's going on!"

I swung my legs over the side of the bunk and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed a camp hoodie and put on some jeans as I picked up my bow and quiver and slung them over my shoulder.

"What exactly is going on Crystal?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but some kind of fight must be going on. I was just doing my morning run, when one of the Aphrodite girls ran past me screaming about shadows and monsters. Now a bunch of people are heading up near Thalia's pine tree to see what's going on. "

"Fine Crystal, but this better be good.", I said as we walked out of the Apollo cabin.

You see, Crystal and I are demigod daughters of Apollo. It had been almost a year since Gaia had been defeated by the seven demigods. Leo Valdez had returned three months afterwards, surprisingly bringing the titan Calypso. Since then, things had been fairly quiet in terms of monster attacks. There was a monster attack here and there, but none of them had been very large or exciting. Therefore, every time something interesting happened around camp, everyone had to be there.

Crystal and I made our way to the hill to see a whole army of monsters attacking Camp Half-Blood.

"Well, this certainly hasn't happened in while, I wonder what's going on.", Crystal said, looking at the ongoing battle warily.

"I bet we could probably figure that out after we defeat them." I said while notching an arrow on my bow.

Before I shot the arrow i noticed something. In the middle of the battle were to boys that I had never seen before. They both looked to be around 15 years old, the same age as Crystal and I, and they were Identical. They both were not too tall, probably around 5'11 or 6'', they had slightly curly black hair that reached past their eyes. The only way you could tell them apart were their eyes, which were the weirdest thing about them. One of them had a black colored eye on the left and a red colored eye on the right, while other had the same colors but they were on the opposite eyes.

Both of the boys were decimating the monsters. One of them was using a pitch black staff and twirling around the monsters, crushing in their heads as they turned to dust. The other seemed to be using a mixture of throwing knives in one hand and a Stygian iron shortsword in the other. They seemed to have some control of the shadows, especially the one using the throwing knives. He was using the shadows to create barriers of darkness to deflect the enemy's attacks and to retaliate, essentially making him invulnerable. It didn't even look like he was controlling them, the shadows seemed to have a mind of their own, protecting him without his consent. His brother, or who i could only assume could be his brother, was using the shadows along with his staff to hit the monsters with dark energy, putting more power into his attacks.

I snapped out of my daze and started to fire arrows, one by one, in the legions of monsters. Soon enough, we had killed every last one. Luckily, no one was killed, we did still have some serious injuries though. I saw the two brothers leaning up against Thalia's pine. The one with the throwing knives seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, while the other one was just smirking.

After all the injured had been taken to the infirmary, everyone started to crowd around the two mysterious brothers. Campers kept asking them questions about who their godly parent was, and why there was an army of monsters after them. Suddenly Chiron pushed his way to the front.

"SILENCE", he commanded.

Quickly the campers quieted down so that Chiron could speak. He turned to the two boys.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Maybe." The one with the smirk replied.

His brother rolled his eyes,"Our parent is Nyx, goddess of night.", he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Almost all of the campers gasped. I just looked at them with slight suspicion.

"Why was there an entire army after you?", one of the Ares campers demanded.

The scowl returned to the boy's face," Well, it would seem that a demigod of our power puts off a fairly large scent, wouldn't you think?"

Before the camper could think up something stupid to retort with, Chiron intervened," I think we should probably have a meeting in the Big House, I would appreciate it if you could come with us.", he prepositioned, looked at the brothers.

The smirking one replied,"It would be our pleasure."

 **Percy**

Just when I was so close to being able to live a happy life with my girlfriend, this happens. It had been at least six months since the last one! This was Annabeth and I's last summer before we went to New Rome to start college. I guess I jinxed myself. The summer had barely even started when a battle happened.

Annabeth and I were walking to the Big House for the meeting that Chiron had called. Most of the campers were walking back to their cabins or going to some of their morning activities. Annabeth turned to me while we were walking up the hill.

"At least this summer won't be boring?", she asked, with a hint of worry in her grey eyes.

"I'd rather it be boring than us having to go through another war.", I replied.

"Just because there was one attack doesn't mean that there is going to be another war."

"But after all this time? It is kind of weird, don't you think?"

Annabeth stopped walking and I could tell she was deep in thought.

"It might be a little weird. But the chances that it has anything to do with us? I don't think so, seaweed brain. I guess we'll figure it out at the meeting. Maybe those brothers know something that we don't."

"I hope you're right I really don't want to be fighting wars my whole life. I just want to be normal.", I said pulling Annabeth closer to me.

She looked up at me,"I know, I do too."

And with that, we walked up to the Big House for the meeting.


End file.
